YinYang
by Raven Monroe
Summary: Twin murderers Matt and Amy  aliases Yin and Yang  are sent to Arkham Asylum. Without a trial, might I add . Arkham, being the terrible place it is, is not enjoyable for them. So Amy latches herself onto the Rouges, dragging her reluctant brother along.
1. In Which Characters are Introduced

**Alright. So, this used to be an incomplete story under the game genre, "Batman: Arkham Asylum." However, I felt the need to change it.**

**A lot. **

**So, I took down that story and revised it as I saw fit. There are many changes, including the names. The girl's name _was_ Brie, but I had the misfortune of becoming acquainted with an obnoxious, lying slut named Brie. So, the name was changed. **

**Anyway.**

**WARNINGS: my characters are crazy murderers. This story contains heavy violence and language. There might also be some sexual content. I'm not sure. My stories tend to go in directions that I did not intend for them to go.**

The first "chapter" is just patient bios. So...here are the patient bios...

**Patient Profiles:**

**Real Name: **Amy Calloway (also known as Yin)

**Age: **19

**Occupation: **Amateur Criminal

**Hair: **White

**Eyes: **Pale blue-grey

**Height: **5'3"

**Weight: **95 pounds

**Relations: **Younger twin sister of Matt Calloway (alias Yang)

**Psychiatric Analysis: **Patient displays many symptoms of psychosis. She shows signs of thought disorder – being unable to focus, often babbling and switching between subjects randomly and without pause. She often tends to run/dance around her cell, or whatever room she is in (if she is able to), which displays catatonia. Patient also shows signs of schizoaffective disorder. Her moods swing randomly between agitated and manic. During her episodes of mania, she acts far younger than her actual years. Patient also seems to have a distorted sense of reality, finding her crimes amusing, and laughing uncontrollably whenever they are mentioned. Both she and her brother show signs of severe co-dependency.

**Real Name: **Matt Calloway (also known as Yang)

**Age: **19

**Occupation: **Amateur Criminal

**Hair: **Black

**Eyes: **Dark Brown

**Height: **5'8"

**Weight: **115 pounds

**Relations: **Elder twin brother of Amy Calloway (alias Yin)

**Psychiatric Analysis: **While patient's condition is far less obvious than his sister's (he appears completely sane at first), he shows no remorse for his actions whatsoever. He is unnaturally calm almost constantly, rarely showing any emotion, with one exception. Patient is obsessively protective of his twin sister (Brie Calloway), becoming brutally violent if she is threatened. The cause of this is unknown, as both he and his sister refuse to answer any questions pertaining to their pasts. Both he and his sister show signs of severe co-dependency.


	2. Ch 1: In Which There Is An Arrest

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except my two criminals, Amy and Matt.**

Chapter 1: The Arrest

"Oh, Yang, can I kill the big one, oh please please please?"

A young woman with a childish voice tugged on her partner's sleeve like a toddler, gazing up at him with wide eyes. Said partner smiled down softly at her.

"Of course you can, Yin."

"Yay! I'll go get my bat!" Yin tackled Yang in a hug, nearly jumping with joy, before dancing away down a hallway.

The unfortunate victims (a burly man and a middle aged business woman) stared at the scene before them in pure terror.

Yin and Yang were a pair of murderous twins who had recently gained notoriety in Gotham. The sister, Yin, had white hair and pale blue-grey eyes, and was always wearing a plain white dress. She enjoyed killing her victims brutally and messily, usually with a crow bar or baseball bat (which, incidentally, forced her to get a new dress nearly every other day).

The brother was Yang, who had black hair, dark brown eyes, and wore black jeans and a black shirt. He was quicker and cleaner than his sister, opting to simply stab or slit the throat of his victims. Though if he was bored, or in a good mood, he dragged it out a bit.

Yang walked over and grabbed the middle aged woman's chin, turning her head first to one side, then the other.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" he muttered, shooting the woman an annoyed glare as she squeaked quietly with fear.

"And what the hell is taking Yin so long?" he added as an afterthought.

"Yin, what's taking you so long?" he shouted in the direction he had seen her scurry off to.

No response.

"Yin?" he called again desperately.

Still no response.

"Shit." Yang quickly stabbed each of his victims in the hearts – he didn't have any time to drag it out. He sprinted out of the abandoned factory he had been in (cliché, yes, but practical) into an alley. He ran onto the street and instantly jumped back, hiding behind a corner.

There were police cars _everywhere._

He cautiously peeked around the edge and froze.

His sister, Amy, was handcuffed and being shoved into a police car while laughing maniacally. A police officer lay on the ground with his head smashed in. A bloody baseball bat lay next to him.

"NO!"

Matt yelled with pure rage and charged around the corner, throwing himself at the officer who held his sister and forcing his knife into the side of the man's neck. He searched for the key to the handcuffs for half a second before being tacked by the man's partner.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Matt swore and shouted as the larger man pinned him to the street, forcing his hands behind his back and into a pair of handcuffs to match his sister's. "I'LL TEAR YOUR WORTHLESS THROAT OUT!"

"Hey, leave Matty alone!" Amy whined, now in the hands of a third police officer, who was staring at his fallen partner in pathetic horror. The unfortunate man was lying on the ground, twitching slightly and futilely pressing against the wound on his neck.

The officer behind Matt roughly pulled him up and shoved him into the police car. Amy was pushed in immediately after.

Amy looked out the window happily, while Matt resorted to muttering curses and random threats, pausing to glance worriedly at his younger sister.

He eventually spoke up, though.

"What the hell? We passed the police station. Where the fuck are we going?"

The police officer replied stoically, "You both have already been declared criminally insane. You are to go straight to Arkham Asylum."

Matt stared at the back of the man's head in angry disbelief. "What? Already? But we haven't even talked to a psychologist."

"Doesn't matter," the other police officer responded venomously. "Your crimes have been looked over by three doctors, and they all agree that you're crazy as shit."

Matt narrowed his eyes and was about to deliver a scathing retort when the police car stopped in front of a large building.

"Okay," one officer said, swinging himself out of the car. "Time to get out." An asylum guard walked over, opening the side door and hauling Matt out roughly. Matt struggled a bit (if only to preserve his pride), but allowed himself to be led down the path.

Amy was a bit more stubborn.

"No. I'm not going."

Amy shook her head stubbornly at another asylum guard, who was glaring at her with apparent exasperation.

"If you don't come out, I'll just drag you out," he stated, annoyed.

"Then do it," the girl replied, sticking out her tongue in childish defiance.

The guard glared at her harshly before sighing and grabbing her arm.

She instantly went limp, becoming dead weight in the guard's arms, forcing him to ask the police officer for assistance. Matt smirked slightly at how difficult his sister was being.

The guard and the officer dragged her by her arms up the stairs and into the hallway of a building labeled "Intensive Treatment."

Various patients screamed and jeered at the twins from their cells as she was dragged along. Matt glowered at them silently. Amy grinned at them and attempted to wave, though the handcuffs fastened securely around her wrists prevented her from doing so. She struggled with them for a moment before giving up and going limp once more.

"Wait, no! I'm going with her!" Matt struggled desperately as he was led in a different direction than his sister.

"Sorry, we have orders from the Warden. You two are to be kept in seperate corridors," a guard informed the distraught criminal, not sounding sorry at all.

"Don't worry, Matty! I'll be fine!" Amy called cheerfully as she was dragged down a corridor towards a cell block.

One of the guards let go of her in order to punch a code into the pin-pad. A loud buzzing signaled the opening of the heavy cell door, and Amy was dumped inside unceremoniously.

She glanced around at her surroundings in slight distaste; it was so very boring. Stained grey walls (she briefly wondered what the stains were of before deciding that it would be better if she didn't know), a battered mattress on a rusted bed frame, a toilet, and a chipped sink.

"You'll be taken to see your psychiatrist in a couple of hours. Until then you are to remain here," a guard informed her.

Before the cell door closed, the guard turned, facing Amy once more.

"Enjoy your stay at Arkham," he said, sarcasm apparent in his voice.

A loud buzzing signaled the cell door closing again, and Amy was left alone.


	3. Ch 2: Unhelpful Psychiatric Sessions

**Disclaimer: I really, really wish I owned the characters of Batman. Alas, I do not.**

The doctor was taking too long.

Amy had been sitting in her cell for what felt like days (though in reality, it was probably about two or three hours). She was so _bored_.

She began to hum to herself – every song she knew – and when that grew boring, she started singing. She didn't have a gorgeous voice, but it was nice. It didn't sound like nails scratching down a chalkboard, anyway.

"Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep"

She didn't remember the name of the song, but Matt used to sing it sometimes.

She felt panic rise up in her as she thought of her brother. Where was he? Why wasn't here? He was supposed to be with her! He's the one who saves her!

She started to calm down. That's right. Matt wasn't here because he was going to save her. He was going to break out of his room and rush in and kill all the mean guards who had hurt her arms when they dragged her to the cell. Amy smiled at the thought.

She was still smiling when her cell door opened, revealing two guards with their guns trained on her. She was roughly handcuffed and dragged to a white rom, where she was strapped to a chair in front of a table. On the other side of the table was a middle aged man in a white lab coat.

"Good evening, Ms. Calloway," he smiled.

"Hi!" Amy responded brightly.

The doctor blinked in slight surprise, but looked pleased by Brie's good attitude. (Most inmates resented their psychiatrist and were very difficult, if not outright hostile.) "My name is Doctor Nolan. I'll be your doctor during your stay here."

"My name is Amy!" the young girl responded, as enthusiastically as her greeting had been.

"Alright, Amy," the doctor said, looking relieved that he interview was going well. "I'm going to ask you some questions, is that alright?"

"Oh, we're going to play the question game? Like the policemen did the last time?" Amy attempted to clap her hands, but couldn't, due to her restraints.

"Erm, yes." Doctor Nolan looked a bit uncomfortable, remembering the incident shortly after Amy and her brother had become notorious. The police officers that had captured them had not believed the twins to be dangerous due to their age. Because of this, the twins had escaped, killing the officers and several others in the process. The doctor quickly recovered. "You are 19 years old, correct?"

"Mhm."

'Did you grow up in Gotham?"

"Nope," Amy responded, popping the "p" loudly. "We got here three years ago." She made a face. "Ish," she added.

The doctor perked up a bit, seeing an opportunity. "By "we", do you mean you and your twin brother…Matt, isn't it?"

Amy nodded energetically.

"Did your parents come with you?"

Amy's grin disappeared.

"No."

Dr. Nolan looked at her, just barely concealing his hopeful look. "And why not?"

Amy squirmed in her seat. "Mommy died a while ago," she answered quietly, childishly.

Dr. Nolan nodded, attempting to look consoling.

"What about your father?" he asked gently.

Amy looked away. "He's dead, too."

"Do you miss him very much?"

Amy's gaze snapped back to the doctor; it was cold. "No." she replied shortly.

Dr. Nolan mentally patted himself on the back. Now they were getting somewhere.

"Why not?" When he received no response, he continued. "Did he do something to you? Before you came to Gotham?"

Amy's already cold gaze suddenly became outright hostile. "None of your damn business," she growled.

Dr. Nolan looked startled at the sudden change in mood his patient was displaying. However, he quickly recovered. "You were being very pleasant before," he stated professionally. "Why are you suddenly hostile?"

The girl's glare melted as she shrugged nonchalantly. "Matt told me to," she said lightly.

"Matt told you?"

"Yep. He said," she deepened her voice as if to imitate her brother. "If anyone ever asks you about dad, then you give them a mean look and say, 'None of your damn business!'"

The doctor looked at her calmly before sighing. "Eventually, you'll have to start talking to me, Amy."

"No I won't," Amy responded stubbornly.

Dr. Nolan raised an eyebrow. "You won't?"

"Nope. I'll be getting out soon." The girl's eyes filled with dark glee. "Matt's going to break out, and come for me. And when he does, he's going to rip you guys apart."

The doctor shook his head. "Amy, your brother is in a high security wing. He is not going to break out."

Amy just continued to gaze at the man before her.

Dr. Nolan shifted uncomfortably under the intense stare, "I believe that's enough for today." He motioned for the guards to take the young woman.

Right before she was lifted out of the chair, Amy leaned forward so her face was right in front of Dr. Nolan's.

"Rip. You. Apart," she emphasized, before cackling madly as the guards dragged her out of the room.

Amy continued to laugh happily (well, she thought it was happy – the guard found it unsettling) until she noticed something. "Hey, this isn't the way back to my room."

"You're not going back to your _cell_," the guard replied, emphasizing the last word.

Amy cocked her head in confusion. "No? Then where am I going?"

"All high level patients have a recreational period twice a day for an hour each," the guard said curtly, sounding like he wasn't entirely fond of the idea of patients having free time.

Amy was about to ask the guard what he meant by "recreational period" when they came to a large, open room. Through the security gate, she could see lots of other patients. Some sat in groups at tables, talking to one another, while others sat alone, muttering to themselves.

Three guards pointed their guns at the entrance as a fourth disabled the security gate. As soon as it went down, Amy's handcuffs were hurriedly removed and she was quickly shoved into the room, the security gate back up behind her.

Amy looked around in confusion before her eyes fell on her brother, who was standing in the middle of the room looking very uncomfortable.

"MATTY!" Amy shrieked, launching herself into her brother's arms. "I missed you," she whined.

"I know," Matt mumbled. "I missed you too."

"Yay! We have recess together!" Amy clapped her hands excitedly, skipping about. She then stood still, puzzled, unsure of what to do, and completely oblivious of the fact that one of the patients was leering at her.

Matt, on the other hand, was not as oblivious.

She didn't even notice as the inmate walked over to her. She jumped in surprise when he laid a large hand on her shoulder. Matt visibly tensed, his lips curled into a snarl. Amy simply held up her hand, motioning for her brother to calm down.

"Hey sweetheart," the man smiled at her; his teeth were yellow and crooked. "Haven't seen you before. You the new girl the guards been talking about?"

Amy looked up at the man (he was nearly a foot taller than her) before replying absent-mindedly. "My brother told me that if anyone ever touches me and I don't want them to, I should take their hand and fucking snap it in two." The curse word sounded odd when she said it with her childish voice. Matt nodded, glaring at the larger man.

The man's grin didn't falter. "Really now?" His hand inched further down Amy's chest, and her eyes hardened.

"I said I don't want you to fucking touch me," she hissed, childish demeanor completely gone. The man still looked unconcerned. He simply raised an eyebrow and slid his hand further down.

Something flashed in the girl's eyes – too quickly for anyone to identify it – and she grabbed the man's hand in both of hers, quickly snapping it. The loud crack was followed by the man's cry of agony as he stared at the mangled mess of his hand, which was covered in blood and had pieces of bone sticking out of the flesh.

The room was instantly filled with guards, all with guns trained on Amy (who was quickly shoved behind Matt). A couple of doctors rushed in, leading the injured man out, the guards following and shutting the gate behind them.

Amy giggled softly. "Hee hee. Snap." She twirled about in the middle of the room, humming loudly. All traces of her previous anger had vanished, while her brother was very slowly relaxing.

Some of the more skittish patients scrambled into corners, desperate to get away from her.

One table, however, looked at her in rapt interest. This was the table of the more well-known villains, Whenever they ended up locked up together, they liked to catch up with each other - to discuss their recent heists, and to complain about the ever annoying Batman.

Now they were all quiet and staring at the twins.

"Well that was interesting," stated a red-haired man. He had an air of arrogance about him.

"I'll say," another man responded, his voice full of amusement, grinning widely.

"Hey," he said, licking his kips and clapping his hands together. "Let's invite her over."

"Before any of the other inmates sitting at the table could respond, he was calling over to her. "He girly! Come sit with us!"

Brie looked over at them, her eyes full of joy. "'Kay!" She danced over and sat across from the man who called her over, next to the red-haired man. Matt walked over wearily and sat down next to her.

"So, toots," the grinning man said. "Recognize me?"

Amy stared at him in apparent confusion for a moment before her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in excitement. "Oh, you're, um, um, um," she waved her finger at him frantically. "You're, um, you're..oh, yeah, you're that guy. Yeah…" She lowered her hand and the man across from her cackled with delight.

"I'm the Joker."

"I know. I just said that," Amy responded matter-of-factly.

"...Right." The Joker waved his hand flippantly. "This here is Harley." He gestured to a blonde woman , who was practically hanging off his arm. She waved at Amy, who waved back. "I'll let my other…colleagues introduce themselves."

A man next to Joker was bald and covered in numerous scars. He carefully extended his hand. "Victor Zasz." Amy shook his hand enthusiastically.

The man next to the man Amy had sat next to, who had brown hair and piercing blue eyes, nodded to her. "Dr. Jonathan Crane. Although the public knows me as Scarecrow."

Amy clapped her hands. "Oh! You're the scary guy. Ooooh!" She wiggled her fingers at him. Dr. Crane looked less than pleased by her reaction.

Amy looked at the red-haired man expectantly. He pointed to himself dramatically. "I am the great genius, Edward Nigma. Known and admired by many as the Riddler."

Crane muttered something unintelligible under his breath as Nigma continued.

"Now tell me: what walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three in the evening?"

"A dog!" Amy shouted happily. At the questioning glances, she explained. "It walks on four legs normally, but you can train it to walk on two. And it you smash one of its paws with a sledge hammer, it can only walk on three!"

The Joker laughed (Harley joined in), Edward looked pleased, and Jonathan rolled his eyes. Zasz didn't look remotely interested. Matt was eyeing the other criminals suspiciously.

"I'm Amy, and this is Matt!" the girl exclaimed. Matt cleared his throat quietly.

"Amy."

"Huh?" Amy turned to look at her twin. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. I meant I'm Yin, and this is Yang."

This caught the Joker's attention. "Yin and Yang? Really?

Jonathan looked confused. "Excuse me?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "You've been in here too long."

Jonathan didn't respond, indicating that he had gotten used to Edward's rude nature.

"Yin and Yan showed up almost a year ago. They're a pair of twins. From my understanding, they've killed a lot of people." Edward shook his head. "No finesse," he added with disgust.

"But it's _so fun," _Amy whined. Matt simply crossed his arms sullenly.

Joker clasped the young woman's hands in his own (Harley glared at their joined hands jealously). "Well, m'dear," he dropped her hands and spread his arms dramatically. "Welcome to the madhouse!"

Amy grinned. "Pleased to be here."

**Those two lines of song lyrics are from "Mordred's Lullaby" by Heather Dale. **

**And yes, I got Dr. Nolan's name from Christopher Nolan.**


End file.
